Take You, Take Me
by DeathsShadow000
Summary: Ivy P.O.V. This is the scene in the van from Fistful of Charms & Few Demons More. It's a song-fic done to Entwined by Lacuna Coil. I think it fits Ivy & her relationship with Rachel perfectly. She's so caught up in her.


**Title:** Take You, Take Me  
**Author:** DeathsShadow000

**Summary:** Song-fic done to the song "Entwined" by Lacuna Coil. I was trying to write a short one-shot from Ivy's point of view. Of course, it's about Rachel and their relationship... or lack thereof (so not happy about that).

**Author's Note:** I have not written anything in awhile. It's actually quite strange to be touching a keyboard again. I hope that some of you find pleasure in this story. I absolutely fell in love with Kim Harrison's work and then I fell in love with the characters. Right now, to me, Kim Harrison is the best fantasy/horror/romance novelist out there. So please, take this fic with a grain of salt. Hopefully, this will get me writing again. Enjoy the fic and I welcome harsh criticism so long as it's constructive.

**Disclaimer:** The song belongs to Lacuna Coil. All characters, places, timelines and worlds belong to the wonderful and amazingly gifted writer, Kim Harrison.

Warm and wet. The taste of copper on my tongue. Your body crushed to mine. I'm drowning in your essence. You're like a drug that's got a hold on me. Tell me, do you feel the same? Would you tell me the truth? You moan and I sink deeper into you. I'm losing myself in you and I want you to have it all. Can you feel what I feel? Lips brush your neck in a whisper, teeth graze your skin and I feel you shudder. Fingertips, cold as ice trace the line of hip and thigh. I know I'm losing my mind. I can't help it when you're around. Tell me, when I take you, can you feel you take me?

_And you take me over_

_Over again_

I feel your rejection but it's mixed with desire. Do you even know what it is that you want? Why can't you just give in to me? Why are you so afraid of loving me? My passion is beyond control, you make me feel insane. Don't let me hurt you, don't make me hurt you. Please, stop whimpering in my ear, don't breath so softly on my neck. I want all of you but you're more than I can handle. Please, if this is it, just let me have some part of you. Let me take you and you can take me there.

_ I wonder how can I go on and on_

_when you want to bury my passion_

_You are the shell around_

_I cannot escape_

_and I swallow my pride_

We fall and I feel your willing body press into mine. What is the truth? What is it that you want? I feel what you offer and you don't even realize. You give me life and a reason. You save my soul from depths so dark and deep, that once I believed there was no escape but you give me hope. I breathe you in, taste your scent, earth, wood and magic. It intoxicates me, makes me weak. Have I ever told you how you make me feel? So real and alive, like I'm burning from the inside. Emotion so true, like I have never felt before, chokes me. Do you know my heart beats your name? Let me take you. Take me.

_Entwined together now_

_It's time to pass it over_

_(and you take me over, over again)_

_Entwined together now_

The pleasure builds, pressure and heat join until it feels like waves pounding on rocks. We move together, body heart and soul are one. To feel like this is not something I ever expected. To trust someone but more than anything else, to trust myself. I feel it too, the way you whisper my name so gently and how your arms wrap around me tightly. I know what it is you're feeling but will you ever accept it? I wonder, do I make you feel the same way that I do, every time I take you? I wonder, is it the same when you take me?

_And you take me over_

_Over again_

Just one more moment, let me stay in your arms. Hold me close and don't ever let me go. Protect me from myself and I'll do the same for you. I'll be the voice that pulls you back from the edge, the hand that helps you when you fall and the strength to pull you through even in the darkest times. Let me give you what you have given me. Don't run away from me. Don't run away from what we could have together. Please, just let me take you. Take me there.

_I wonder_

_how can I live on and on_

_when you want to live in a hurry_

_You are the wall_

_-that I-_

_That I have to remove_

_And I swallow_

_I swallow my pride_

More. I want more. I want everything you have. Heart and soul. Body and mind. Give it all to me. Watching you every night, I feel like sometimes I can live with just you near me. I know I said I would try, that it was all I needed. I'm sorry but I lied. I can't stand it when he touches you and when he steals a kiss from your sweet lips. Every time, I lose a piece of me. You're breaking me down and I can't take much more. I'm going to take you. Please, take me.

_Entwined together now_

_It's time to pass it over_

_Entwined together now_

_Entwined forever_

I wonder, would you push me away if you knew what I was thinking? How some part of me could be glad that he's gone and never coming back. Would you be sick to know that my heart skipped a beat when I learned the truth, that maybe you could be mine once again? I have truly gone insane. Will you save me from what I'm becoming? Just let me have your everything. I'll take everything, hold it close and never let it go. Let me have you, like I do now. Bodies pressed tightly together, hands, shy and curious, wander over bodies taunt with desire. I know you feel the same and someday I'll make you accept the truth. I'll take you.

_And you take me over_

_Over again_

I'm going to take you. You'll be mine and he'll never touch you again. You'll belong to me. Please, don't leave me alone. Hold on tight to me and don't let me slip away. Please... please...

_Entwined together_

_Entwined forever _

Please, Rachel... take me.

**Author End Note:** Okay, so that's the end. Just a quick one-shot to get back into the flow of writing. Tell me what you think and don't spare any details on how I can improve. Thanks to Lacuna Coil for writing some extremely kick-ass songs and a huge thank you to Kin Harrison for writing such an amazing series. I can't wait to see what happens.


End file.
